


Tattoo

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cannon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: James comes to Shepard's cabin to show off his new tattoo but finds a completely stressed out Jane. He attempts to help her out.Ship: James Vega/Female ShepardFandom: Mass EffectFor the kink: 69





	Tattoo

Jane sat on the edge of her bed looking over the reports pouring in from their last mission. The numbers were looking good, as long as they could hold onto some of the outlying posts that they had recovered from various factions. It made her happy to know she was making a difference in this war but it also brought on the realization of just how large scale the war was. For every person who committed themselves to the cause, there were at least ten more dead. The body count was staggering across the galaxy. And it also brought up memories of those close to her who had previously got caught in the crossfire. Her decision to sacrifice Ashley, to save Kaiden, had never settled well in her mind. There was no right decision. One was bound to fall but she was sure that even Ash knew that she couldn’t bring herself to not go back and save the man she had fallen for. It was a human response. She could try to justify it but that only brought more heartbreak. Then, Mordin’s sacrifice on Tuchanka. She knew it was his choice but she couldn’t help but feel that she could have done something, anything to stop him. Would she keep losing people? Of course, this was war. It was the soldier’s life to see comrades, friends die. Did it hurt any less? No. There would always be times, people, events that were going to take their toll no matter how prepared Shepard thought she was. 

Laying back on the bed, she let her mind drift to the people she missed but only for a moment. She didn’t want to dwell on them for too long. The nightmares were already bad enough. But then, she thought of all of the people she still had. Liara had survived, even excelled beyond her original mission and was quite formidable now. Garrus would always be Garrus, survivor, hardass, and her best friend. Kaiden had grown far more powerful and intelligent than she ever thought he was capable of. Jack had grown up, becoming a woman any could look up to and working with kids to ensure they never went through what she did. Tali was an Admiral. She was so proud of the people who came into her life and made something of themselves. They all told her it was her influence but really, Shepard thought that it was them learning to care for someone other than themselves and realizing there was a bigger picture to assess. 

Someone knocked on the door to her cabin. “Come in,” she offered, her voice thick and gravely. She was tired, she knew she should have been in bed long ago but she also knew that sleep would bring dreams she didn’t want. The image of the boy on Earth flashed through her mind, reminding her that she didn’t have to close her eyes to think of him. 

James stepped through the door but the Commander made no move to get up off of the bed. She lay there, staring up at the ceiling. James wasn’t even sure if she knew it was he who had walked through the door and she brought her hands up to rub her face, covering her eyes as she did so. He wondered for a moment if he should just leave. It was obvious that Shepard was tired. 

Finally, she sat up, her elbows bent behind her, keeping her body reclined. “Hey, James. What can I do for you?” She shifted on the bed but made no attempt to get up.

“I… uhh…” James stammered, trying to remember what it was that had brought him to the Commander’s door in the middle of the night. “Oh, I just wanted to show you something. But I can come back later. You were obviously getting ready for bed. I didn’t mean to disturb you.” He turned to leave but Shepard pushed herself up to a sitting position and called him back.

“Show me what?” She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and rolled her neck to release the tension she was feeling. 

“Don’t worry about it, Lola. Some other time. Buenas Noches.” Again, he turned to leave and again Shepard called him back. 

“Really, I could use the distraction.” She stared at him intently, letting him know he had her full attention. But her hand reached up again, this time to massage her neck.

“Am I a distraction for you, Lola. I thought it was the other way around.” He crossed his arms over his chest as he smirked at Shepard. His words had the desired effect as she let out a small chuckle. 

“Out with it James.” She flung her hand toward him, telling him to proceed. 

James’ smirk grew as he took off his shirt and the Commander’s eyes grew wide, her mouth falling open slightly. He knew he was a specimen to behold. He worked hard for the body he had but she’d seen him shirtless before. Just never had him undress in front of her in her quarters. He hated turning his back to her, he wanted to take in her response to seeing his body. She had looked at him like she’d jump him if given the chance on multiple occasions but this was different. There was something about seeing that look on her face while she remained on the bed that gave it an intimacy they’d not shared before. 

Shepard had to admit, she was shocked by the fact that James stood in front of her taking off his clothes. She was not opposed to the idea of sleeping with him but he’d never done anything quite so bold before. It took her a moment to realize that, even though he was undressing, being naked with her wasn’t the goal. When he turned, she admired the muscles in his back but there was also something new. Where before, there was only skin, a new tattoo resided. A rather large N7 symbol had been etched into his flesh. Shepard had to admit, she liked that Vega was covered in ink. She’d always found tattoos appealing. She didn’t really know why but it gave hints at a person’s personality and maybe that was it. 

“What do you think, Commander?” He turned his head, looking at her over his shoulder.

“Looks good, James. I like it.” She smiled.

Her eyes continued to roam over his body and James could feel the desire rolling off of her in waves. He cleared his throat in an attempt to calm his nerves under the power of her gaze. That snapped her out of her stupor. She did the same, lowering her gaze to the floor and bringing her hand up to massage her neck again. 

“Do you need help with that?” James had no idea what made him offer but it was apparent that Shepard was under a lot of stress and that her body was beginning to tell her all about it. He’d caught her on more than a few occasions trying to massage away each new ache and pain she’d been feeling. First, it was the bridge of her nose, then her temples and now, it seemed intent on working its way down her body. 

“Hmmm,” she questioned, her brows drawing together in confusion. 

James looked around the room for the lotion he knew would be sitting around her bedside somewhere. She had always had a container of the stuff for when she got out of the shower and when she went to bed. Finding it, he made his way to the bottle, picked it up and then took a seat beside her. “Take off your jacket.”

Shepard knew what he wanted. He was going to massage her shoulders. She was grateful for the assistance but he was also still shirtless. It would be difficult for her to relax knowing he was behind her, touching her, his fingers digging into her flesh. She wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about how good he would look on her bed. Her mind would surely wander to other things, but she had to admit she could use a massage. She would just have to control her thoughts and take it for what it was, a friend helping a friend. 

Slowly, she removed the jacket, hoping that it didn’t seem she was making a show of doing so but knowing her nerves were likely to get the better of her. As she bared her shoulders, James took it upon himself to slide his fingers under the straps of her tank and bra pulling them to the side and down her arms. The tank was tight enough that she didn’t fear her chest being exposed, but the feel of his calloused fingers sliding down her arms had her covering her chest anyway. She didn’t need him to see her nipples perk, even if she was able to contain the shudder that wished to course through her. 

James almost couldn’t believe his own boldness. Never had he even come close to undressing the Commander and now her upper body was bare and it was his doing. It wasn’t like he could see her breasts but with all of the skin he had exposed, it was difficult to not lean in and press his lips to her milky white flesh, to trace his tongue along the freckles on her shoulders, like an erotic game of connect the dots. 

James warmed the lotion in his hands before rubbing it into Jane’s shoulders and back. Small moans of pleasure slipped from her lips as his strong hands melted away the tension she’d been feeling for the better part of the last week. As much as she hated to admit it, she’d needed something like this for a while. Someone to focus on her needs instead of her focusing on everyone else's. She allowed her mind to drift, not to those she had been thinking about earlier but to other things she hadn’t let herself consider. She was a woman with needs and those needs hadn’t been met in some time. Sure, there had been trysts and there was Kaiden. It wasn’t like she was a virgin but rarely did she allow herself to indulge in the pleasures of the flesh. Shore leave always allowed her the chance to get hers when she needed it. And she was a passionate person but given that her life was spent in turmoil from the moment she woke and then even in her sleep, she just didn’t have time to entertain the idea of romance too often. 

James glided his hands over the Commander’s bare shoulders. He had known that touching her would bring out his desire for her. He could already feel himself growing hard. He had to wonder if this was what happened by giving her a massage, how would it feel if she straddled him, rocked her hips into his? Would she even allow that? Could she allow herself to consider him as a bed partner, or something more? He knew there were regulations to consider and she was his commanding officer and he knew about her past with Kaiden. There was also the age difference. Did she see him as an equal in that regard? 

His answer came when Jane placed her hands over his. She paused for a moment, holding his hands in place just over her collarbone. When she turned to face him, she took in the expanse of his chest and then her eyes landed on his lips. In eager anticipation, James bit his lip. It was an involuntary reaction and one that apparently turned Jane on. She leaned in closer, no longer holding onto the tank top, allowing it to fall and expose her rounded cleavage. 

“Lola,” James whispered in a plea to have her do something, say something so he could know whether this was something she wanted or not. The look in her eyes told him, yes. The way she leaned into him told him she was waiting for him to make the first move but he couldn’t chance to be wrong with her. 

Jane sprang from her position on the bed and straddled James. Her eager mouth encased his as she devoured his lips, her hands pulling him in deeper. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her hard down onto his lap. He wanted, needed to feel her body pressed into his. She answered by grinding her hips over his firm cock.

Jane’s head tilted back as her clit rubbed against the fabric that separated her from James’ body. His lips and teeth grazed the hollow of her neck as he pulled her into a rhythm on top of him. Her strong, lithe body rolled effortlessly and James wanted nothing more than to see her muscles ripple and move as she maneuvered her body over his. 

Taking the tank in his hands, he pulled the fabric over her head, causing her to pause and she reached behind her to undo her bra. With her breasts exposed, he let out a guttural growl before cupping them and bringing them to his face. Pressing them together he licked and sucked her nipples loving the moans Jane let out making him hungry for more of her. 

James’ tongue and teeth were driving Jane insane. Her panties were soaked with her juices. She hadn’t known how badly she needed him until he was caressing her body in ways she had forgotten felt so good. He sucked her nipples greedily as if he would never get enough of having them in his mouth. He pressed his face into her rubbing his cheeks on her soft breasts. She knew he liked them. He told her often enough. But seeing him worshiping her body in this way sent electricity coursing through her and she wondered if this was months in the making. Had he always wanted her like this? 

Pulling away, Jane slid off of James’ lap. He didn’t want to let her go. He wanted to keep playing with the breasts he had admired for so long. But he couldn’t deny he wanted to taste her, he wanted to be inside of her. 

Jane undid the buckle holding James’ pants in place. Gently she undid the zipper that kept his cock held back from her. James leaned back on the bed, propped up on his elbows so he could still watch as she released his cock. 

A strong sense of satisfaction came over James as Jane’s lips fell open at the sight of him. He was proportionate, he knew but seeing the shock of it on her face brought him more pleasure than he anticipated. With a smile she lowered her lips to his tip, placing a gentle kiss on the head before gripping his shaft and rolling her tongue around his head. 

Jane didn’t know what she expected but she was not prepared for how big James was. She had always heard that men who worked so hard on their bodies were overcompensating. That was definitely not the case with him. She immediately wanted to feel him inside of her. She wanted him filling her up and making her forget that anything else existed. But she also wanted to make sure James got as much out of this encounter as she did, so she proceeded to suck and lick his cock. He filled her mouth making it difficult to maneuver her tongue in the way she wanted but it didn’t stop her from trying. 

Her mouth felt so good on his cock but James wanted more. He was determined to have everything he wanted in this moment. He still wasn’t sure if this would be a one-time thing or not, so he was determined to taste her sweet pussy. He needed to have his tongue delving into her core. He needed to taste her as she came. 

He sat up lifting Jane from his cock and stood, removing his trousers and boots before turning to her and doing the same. He coaxed her back to the bed. When she moved to lay down beside him, he lifted her above him and turned her to face away from him. She straddled his chest and turned to look at him as if asking if he wanted her to ride him or keep going. He wanted to tell her to suck his cock but he didn’t want to turn her off. She was always the one in charge. Maybe she liked it that way. So, instead, he pulled her hips back letting her know he wanted her to bend over. She smirked before doing so and James was given the most incredible view of his life. 

Jane moved into position, scooting her body back to line her mouth over James’ cock and her pussy over his face. His hands stroked her backside and he gave her a little smack before he pulled her hips down and his tongue set to work. He rolled his smooth, slick muscle over her engorged clit making her squirm and rock into him. She sucked and stroked him causing him to moan as his lips surrounded her. He sucked her swollen nub between his lips, flicking it gently with his tongue before releasing her and sinking it deep into her wet pussy, probing her, causing her body to shake with anticipation of her budding orgasm. Then he started over, suck, flick, lick. It was a rhythmic dance placed on her most tender places and it felt amazing. 

Soon, she had to stop her ministrations for fear she would bite him. He had worked her pussy so well that every inch of her was tense with the wanted release. He would build her up, only yo slow his pace and then speed back up again as her body grew lax. 

Then, he slipped his fingers inside of her, pumping into her and curling at just the right angle. “Come for me, Lola.” 

That was all it took. His fingers, followed by the gentle command and her head was spinning, her body pulsing with the intensity of the orgasm. His fingers never stopped moving, even as her body tried to tense, her thighs tightening around him and her back arching. Her juices flowed down his fingers and onto his chest and face. He gave a low chuckle, telling her this was exactly what he wanted.


End file.
